


Claque

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [990]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's got some interesting ideas for the holiday party and Tony and Gibbs finally pick out their special tree.





	Claque

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/15/2002 for the word [claque](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/15/claque).
> 
> claque  
> A group hired to applaud at a performance.  
> A group of fawning admirers.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 12: Sparkle/Glitter](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/114056.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Claque

# 

Day 12: Sparkle/Glitter

Fortunately for Tony, the MCRT didn’t catch a case that day. In an unheard of move, Gibbs gave the team a half day off. While Gibbs finished off some paperwork he needed to complete before leaving, Tony enlisted McGee to cover the beverages who readily agreed. He then headed down to Abby who unfortunately couldn’t take a half day due to another team catching a case. 

When Tony explained his plans for the holiday party, Abby immediately got on board. She didn’t want to just bring the food, though she readily agreed to do so. She wanted to also bring sparkle and glitter to spice up Gibbs’ house. 

When Tony vetoed the idea not wanting to deal with a grumpy Gibbs, Abby pouted. “At least, let me bring a claque.”

“A claque?”

“Yeah. A group hired to clap at a performance or fawn over someone.”

“We’re not planning to do any performances and who would they fawn over?”

“Come on, Tony. We could totally do karaoke.”

“Can you really see Gibbs doing karaoke, Abbs?”

“No.” Abby frowned. “But Tony we have to do something fun. We can’t have a boring holiday party.”

“Don’t worry, Abbs. We will.”

“Don’t let Tim pick what we do, though. We’ll end up playing Dungeons and Dragons or some other geeky game.”

“I’ve got it under control, Abbs. Don’t worry. You just focus on making sure we have a feast.” Tony tossed over his shoulder as he left her lab. 

He still needed to collect Gibbs and find a Christmas tree for Gibbs’ house. Back in the bullpen, Gibbs was waiting for him and they headed out to the car. They had a tree to find.

“Where to?”

“Christmas tree first. Then we’ll get some additional decorations for your house before Abby tries to go nuts.” Tony suggested.

Gibbs nodded and started the car. He knew the perfect place to find a Christmas tree. Tony flicked the radio onto one of the stations running 24/7 Christmas music.

Gibbs parked at his favorite Christmas farm. When Shannon and Kelly were alive, they always got their Christmas trees here. There were other farms, but this family held the same values Gibbs did and he always supported them when he could. In fact, he’d even talked some of the NCIS directors into buying Christmas trees from here on occasion. 

“Jethro! Long time no see.”

Tony climbed out of the car and followed behind Gibbs, curious about the stranger who knew Gibbs.

“Benji.” Gibbs greeted.

“Hot chocolate or apple cider?”

“Benji.” Gibbs shot him a disappointed look.

“I know. I know. You want coffee. What about your friend?”

“The apple cider sounds good.” Tony offered one of his polite smiles.

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him forward. “Benji, Tony. Tony, Benji.”

“Hi Benji.”

“Nice to meet you, Tony. I’ll just go grab that cider and coffee.” Benji wandered off.

“Come on. Let’s go find a tree.” Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. 

“Sure. What size tree are we going for?”

“You’ll know when we find it.”

“What?”

“Kelly always said you’d know the perfect tree when you saw it.”

“So no secret formula for finding the Gibbs’ family Christmas tree?”

“Nope. We usually just wandered around until Kelly found one she liked it. All I did was make sure it wasn’t too big for the house.”

“What kind of tree did Kelly usually go for?”

“It varied. Some years it would be small and wide, other times tall and skinny. It was always unique.”

“One like this then?” Tony pointed to a tree that most would consider bare, but it had its own unique character in the form of its shape. If you looked at it just right, it almost looked like a Saint Bernard.

“Yes. One just like that.”

“Let’s get this one then in honor of Kelly.”

“She’d like that.”

Benji brought out the coffee and cider. “Made a decision?” He asked, handing out the drinks.

“Yep. We’ll take this one.” Gibbs nodded at the Saint Bernard shaped tree.

Tony sipped his cider, letting out a sigh as it practically flooded his mouth with the taste of apples. 

“I’ll have someone cut this tree down for you.” 

“Thanks.” Gibbs nodded, leading Tony back to the car and the lodge where they’d pay for the tree.

After paying for the tree and getting it loaded up on top of the car, Tony and Gibbs headed back to the house to decorate the tree. 

“So how do you normally decorate your Christmas tree?”

“The usual way.” Gibbs shrugged.

“No rules about how the ornaments are placed?”

“Nope. Just however we felt like.”

“Let’s do this, then.” 

Together Gibbs and Tony got the tree setup in a corner of Gibbs’ living room. Gibbs pulled out the bag of ornaments from their shopping trip and they proceeded to decorate the tree. They had a number of snowflake ornaments, a few Saint Bernard ornaments, some Santa ones, and a few flowers and various other ornaments. Finally, they put the airy blue angel up on the top of the tree. 

“Perfect.” Tony whispered.

“I agree.” Gibbs eyed Tony, not the tree, however.

“Do you think Shannon and Kelly are watching?”

“I’m sure they’re guiding Santa to the tree as we speak.” Gibbs couldn't resist kissing Tony. He hoped there would be many more Christmases that Tony spent at his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
